A Moment Between Friends
by Emrys MK
Summary: It is time to leave Hogwarts. Harry and Ron share a moment.


**Title**: A Moment Between Friends  
**Author**: Sev1970/MK Malfoy  
**Date**: May 08, 2007  
**Summary**: It is time to Leave Hogwarts. Harry and Ron share a moment.  
**Rating**: R for language  
**Pairing**: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley  
**Word Count**: 1,000  
**Disclaimer**: None of the characters are mine; they all belong to JK Rowling. I am only borrowing them for my own fun, and do not ever expect to receive anything other than satisfaction from writing this.

~*~

Placing the broom in his trunk, Harry closed and locked it. That was it – all of his belongings were packed. Once he left this room, he would never return, and as much as he knew it was the way it had to be, he already missed what he was leaving behind.

Looking around the dormitory, Harry couldn't help but smile. He was going to miss Neville, Seamus, and Dean – they had made every night fun and it had never been boring. When his eyes ran over Ron's bed, Harry's grin increased, but his sadness did as well. He would miss Ron most of all: he had been Harry's best mate, and there was no way Harry would've made it through the past six years without him.

Standing, Harry walked to the window and looked out over the vast grounds of Hogwarts. This was his home.

"I'm gonna miss this place."

Harry turned around and watched as Ron closed the door. "Yeah, we had some good times, didn't we?" Harry noticed that Ron looked as sad as well.

"Yeah."

Harry turned back to the window. "Is Hermione still mad at me? I don't want to leave with her being upset with me, but she's gotta understand – I have to do this alone. I can't risk—"

"You mean you _won't_ risk anything happening to us, Harry. I think you're wrong for it, but I guess this is something you have to do. It's okay, she'll get over it."

Harry sighed as he looked back at Ron – he could hear the hurt in his voice. This was so hard. "And you?"

"You know what I think, don't you?"

Harry heard the uncertainty and shook his head as he walked over to Ron. "You think that I am mental for wanting to do this alone. You think I am going to get myself killed."

"You _are_ going to get yourself killed, Harry. You don't realise how angry you are. I know why, but it scares me to think what could happen to you."

Harry sat on his bed and motioned Ron to do the same. "I don't have a choice, don't you understand?" Harry had intended to once again explain why he had to do this, but he didn't have the energy. He was so mad and he was beyond tired – who knew it took so much energy to hate someone. Damn Snape – he had buggered Harry's life up once again. Harry stood and faced Ron. "I'm going to do this by myself. If I get killed, so be it. Life goes on. Don't miss me." Harry made for the door but was grabbed by Ron.

"What in the bloody hell was that? _Don't miss me_? That's rich, Harry. How dare you! I already miss you and you are standing right here. You know? I really would have gone anywhere with you and I would have done anything for you. But it seems you have this hero-complex and refuse to allow anyone else to share your burden. You know what? I feel sorry for you: all we want to do is help. Why can't you understand that?"

Harry managed to break free from Ron and he walked back to the window. "Understand? What I understand is that people die because of me, Ron. I know it's not my fault they die, but you can't deny that had there not been a need to get me, they would be alive. I'll be damned if you or Hermione die because someone wants me. You can hate me forever, Ron, I don't care as long as you are alive. Just leave." Harry was furious. Damn Ron. And those tears which had fallen freely at Dumbledore's funeral were back. He batted them away, refusing to let Ron see them.

"You would like if I left, wouldn't you? Then you could go and get yourself killed and not give me another thought. You would leave me behind. Yeah, that seems about right. I was such a git to think you cared. Harry fucking Potter cares for no one but himself."

Harry braced himself against the window with his arms and tried to stave off more tears, the words, and the anger. How dare Ron. If he only knew… if he only knew. He banged his head against the glass and then shook his head as he sank to his knees, resting his head on his arms, his body shaking.

Arms wrapped around his shoulders and lifted him, and he was led to his bed where he sat, allowing Ron to wipe his tears away. Instead of this helping, it seemed to release the dam that had built up, and Harry broke down and found himself in Ron's arms. It hurt so bad.

When he could talk some minutes later, voice still thick with emotion, the tears still falling, Harry looked up at Ron. "I'm so scared, Ron. I don't want to die."

"I don't want you to die, either, Harry."

Harry was now laughing and crying because Ron had tears in his eyes. "I didn't mean to make you cry, sorry."

"'s okay. Better around you than Fred or George – they'd never let me hear the end of it."

Harry didn't quite believe that. He knew the twins would understand why Ron was upset. Harry knew he was loved by all the Weasleys. He didn't want to hurt them, but there was no way to avoid that it seemed. "I don't think I'm gonna make it out of this alive, Ron, but it's my responsibility. I've gotta kill him." Harry felt arms pull him closer, and then felt lips on his. It was brief, but when he opened his eyes, and pulled back, he smiled. Then his head was brought back down and he rested it on Ron's chest. He wasn't sure how long the two of them remained that way, but neither moved until they heard footsteps coming upstairs. They knew it was McGonagall coming to get them: it was time to go – time to leave.


End file.
